


Eleven

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: jazz, character: skywarp, genre: crack, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s August Challenge: Flashback Fever.  This Is Spinal Tap! hahahahah!! "<i>These</i> go to <i>eleven</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven

**Title:** Eleven  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Jazz, Skywarp  
 **Summary:** Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s August Challenge: Flashback Fever. This Is Spinal Tap! hahahahah!! " _These_ go to _eleven_."

 

**Eleven**

 

Jazz crept carefully up the mountainside, moving as quietly as he could. The ‘Cons were up there, up to something, and it was his job to see what.

“Oops.”

“Yeah, oops! Stupid Autobot,” Skywarp sneered. He leveled a… Well, it was something vaguely gun-like, at Jazz’s head.

Jazz glanced back down the mountain, and frowned a bit before turning back to Skywarp. “Thought y’all were farther up the hill.”

“Guess that’s what you get for thinking.”

One of Jazz’s optic ridges hiked up behind his visor. “Hello, Kettle,” he murmured just to see the confused look on Skywarp’s face. He snickered as he stood, and walked into the little clearing. It was empty other than the seeker and his toy. Skywarp turned the gun on it’s swivel, keeping it aimed at Jazz. “So what’s that ya got there?”

“It’s Megatron’s latest creation,” Skywarp said, a note of pride in his voice. Then he gave Jazz a fierce glare. “And if you don’t get your glitched aft outta here, I’m going to turn it up to eleven, and vaporize you!”

“Eleven?”

“Yeah~” Skywarp answered, dragging the word out with that ‘duh’ inflection.

“Bit of a random number there.” Jazz tipped his helm to the side, optics sweeping the weapon for a way to dismantle it.

Skywarp straightened. “No it isn’t.” Jazz just stared. “It’s not! Look here! Ya know how most dials and stuff only go to ten?”

Jazz bit the inside of his lip to keep from smirking, and walked closer so he could see.

“This one goes to eleven. So it’s even more powerful.”

Unable to resist, Jazz stepped even closer, and looked up at Skywarp. “Couldn’t you have just made ten the same level as eleven, then used a regular dial? Then ten would be the strongest.” He twisted his body a little, hand creeping into his subspace.

Skywarp blinked at him, then pointed at the dial. “It goes to _eleven_.”

Jazz chuckled. “I see that. Oh! Here, you can have this.” He tossed a small grenade to the Seeker, laughing as Skywarp yelped, then flung it away. Jazz took that instant of distraction, jammed a second grenade down the barrel of the weapon, then high-tailed it out of the clearing and down the slope.

Skywarp swore, and the first grenade went off. Jazz grinned, covered his helm, and the second grenade went off. The explosion was… impressive. //Jazz to Inferno. Might need your services up here.// He really didn’t want to set the whole mountain ablaze.

//Jazz,// Prowl’s cool voice came over the comm. //What was that?//

//I dunno, but it went up to eleven,// he snickered.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
